lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Endless Corridor/@comment-18.111.116.165-20120930220256/@comment-194.8.56.236-20130428114108
I also completed the time trial this way a couple of days ago. I won't be able to post a video showcasing that, since my notebook is simply not up to stuff, but I'll do my best to explain (and show) how it's done. First things first. The main bottleneck is the necessity to run exactly 4 screens left to right in the course of just 15 seconds. This means that maintaining constant horizontal velocity is absolutely essential. No falling from the edges, no taking damage, no colliding with the walls midair. It should be as smooth as you can get it to, you can only allow two or three small "hickups". Also, before running, slaugher everyone on the floor and destroy all the vases. Equip the Key of Eternity. Now you are good to go. Here is the actual path I used (sorry for the crude representation of jumping trajectories, I hope it still makes sense). Now, as for detailed instructions: 5) Place the weight and IMMEDIATELY (timer won't wait for you) start running. You can jump to the first floor right away (main trick: jump over the edge while not colliding with the next platform midair) or jump to the next platform and THEN jump to the first floor (as I did). No difference at all. 4) Jump over the edge to the ground level. Since you'll end up on moving floor, immediately make a short jump once again so not to be caught on a ground-level edge. 3) This is where things get tricky. You need to double-jump straight to the second step, while NOT colliding with the spikes overhead. You fail this - you can as well start the whole trial over. It's probably possible to immediately jump from the second step to the third one without colliding with it, but I wasn't able to execute it. By the way, you DO have a couple of "hickups" to spare. Once on the third step, immediately make a short jump to the wall passage - and once you land, immediately make another jump. 2) The last jump should be executed in such a way, so that it takes you to the second floor, without colliding with either the spikes or the third-floor edge mid-air. On the left part of the screen is the bottleneck which is impossible to pass without a "hickup". Still, I advise you NOT to trigger the "fall from edge" uncontrolled jump - it WILL cost you some time. Make a short jump over the edge and collide with the other one mid-air. At this point, if executed right, you'll have 2.5-3 seconds left. 1) Jump over the edge to the ground floor, run to the door and press the "use" button immediately as you are on the spot. That's it. Sorry once again for being unable to provide the video. Still, I believe, that following these instructions and after a bit of practice, you will be able to complete this trial "the long way" (as I did).